Magical Moon Mayhem
by sparrowflyaway
Summary: 14-year-old Serena Tsukino is joining Harry Potter and Co in Third Year at Hogwarts. But Serena has big secrets to hide from Harry: she's his cousin, and she was a big part of the night that made Harry famous. What did she do that night? How long can she keep her secrets? And just how chaotic will life get with another trouble magnet at Hogwarts? ADOPTED/MOVED FROM SISTERSENSHI


Hi everyone! To those who are new to this fic, welcome! To those who are following this after I moved it from Sistersenshi(the collaborative username of myself and two of my friends) to my personal username, VenusKitty welcomes you back :) I noticed a couple of small things that needed fixing from the first time this was posted, but they won't be that big of a difference from the original version. I'll be fixing those up and reposting this fic over the next few days. Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I know these disclaimers won't be as entertaining by myself, but I don't want to get sued. So let's get it out of the way and say I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.

*BREAK*

As young mother Isabella Potter watched her two-year-old daughter play, her thoughts drifted to the ever-present danger of her fiancé's cousin.

"I've never even met Bellatrix, and she's already baying for our blood. What did we ever do to her, Sirius?"

"We existed, Isabella. It's as simple as that. We're blood traitors, and Bellatrix doesn't like blood traitors. None of them do," Sirius replied, putting an arm around Isabella's shoulders, letting her long blonde hair flow through his fingers. The two stood silently for a few minutes watching Serena play, unfazed by the strange pink glow emanating off her every few minutes. "I've been thinking about this for quite some time now, Bella, and... I think you should leave. For Serena. It's the only way to protect her, and you," Sirius said. Isabella's brown, tear-filled eyes met Sirius' blue ones, but Isabella finally nodded.

"I think we should leave Serena with James and Lily. I know Voldemort is after them, but it's probably the only choice we have. My dead parents can't protect her, and you know your parents wouldn't want to protect her, so we can really only leave her with my brother and his wife. Besides, Serena loves her Aunt Lily and Uncle James," Isabella said.

"I still can't believe Prongsie actually got married to Evans. The guys obsessed about her practically his entire school life, and it seemed like she hated him for most of that. Yet somehow, they're actually married now, and they have a kid of their own."

"Serena will love meeting her cousin. It's been a while since we saw them, and I kinda miss my brother, annoying as he is at times."

"Much and all as I'd love to see Prongsie again, it might be safer if we didn't go near them. It might give away their hiding place. Couldn't you take Serena with you?"

"Sirius, honestly, I don't think that would work. The only way that I'm going to be safe is if I go far away, to somewhere like Australia or Japan. A move like that... it'd be hard on anyone her age, and her powers could flare to uncontrollable levels," Isabella said.

"I guess you're right... It's weird to think Serena has powers that aren't part of her Magical blood," Sirius said.

"It is odd, yes. I'm not sure whether I'm hoping our next one has similar powers or not," Isabella said. Sirius looked at Isabella, confused and hopeful. "Yes, Sirius, we're having another one," Isabella said, smiling. Sirius grinned happily for a moment, before his sad frown returned.

"You really do need to leave, then. To protect you and our new baby," Sirius said. Isabella nodded in agreement. "Serena's the spitting image of you, Bella," Sirius said, smiling a little as he looked at their daughter. Isabella smiled back at Sirius.

"Except she has your eyes. I hope that this one looks more like you, Padfoot."

*BREAK*

"Serena, breakfast's ready!" Lily called, knocking on the door of the spare room with one-year-old Harry in her arms. A few seconds later, the door swung open, two-year-old Serena bouncing into the hallway in her pink rabbit-print pyjamas.

"Hi Lily!" Serena grinned.

"We're having pancakes for breakfast, Serena, and then later you and I could surprise Uncle James with a picnic in the living room. What do you think?" Lily said, smiling as she watched Serena nod excitedly at the thought of a picnic. Just then, Harry started crying, so Lily took him and Serena downstairs and gave Harry a bottle while Serena dug into her pancakes. Once Serena had finished a second helping of pancakes, Lily magically cleaned both children up after their breakfast and set them to playing with James in the loungeroom while she went into the kitchen. Soon after, delicious smells began drifting through the house, distracting Serena from the block castle she was building with James. As Lily was pulling a second tray of chocolate chip cookies from the oven, a blonde whirlwind blew through the kitchen, taking three cookies off the first tray on the kitchen table with a cry of "Ooh yummy!"

"Serena, those are for the picnic!" Lily called after her, shaking her head. This was the third time in the two weeks that Serena had been staying with them that she had come through the kitchen while Lily was baking and taken some of the treats. Lily had been a little surprised the first time it happened; she had not thought that the two-year-old could run so fast. _One day she's going to run into someone going at that speed_, Lily thought with a smile as she levitated the second tray onto the table beside the first and turned to put a tray of cupcakes into the oven. When she turned around again, six more cookies had mysteriously disappeared. Shaking her head in defeat, Lily packed the warm cookies into a tub and placed it on the top shelf of the pantry. Several minutes later, when Lily was at the kitchen sink, waving her wand and watching the dishes clean themselves, she heard a loud moan, and turned to see Serena staring around the kitchen, obviously looking for the cookies.

"I'm sorry, Serena, but there won't be any cookies left for the picnic if you keep eating them all," Lily said, fighting down a laugh at the pitifully sad look on Serena's face.

"Cookie for Rena?" Serena asked hopefully.

"They're up there, Serena, and we'll have the rest of them on our picnic," Lily said, pointing at the top of the pantry, before turning back to the sink. A few seconds later, she heard a crash, and turned to find Serena halfway up the shelves, reaching for the cookies, a box of cereal scattered on the floor. Lily pointed her wand at Serena, who floated in midair and drifted away from the shelves, a disappointed look forming on her face as she was turned to face Lily. Lily placed her hands on her hips and looked at Serena, a playful smile on her lips. "Do you want to have a picnic?" Lily asked, Serena nodding shyly in reply. "Then we need to leave this food for that picnic," Lily said, setting Serena down on the floor with a flick of her wand. Noticing that Serena still looked disappointed, Lily pointed her wand at the door, and a red picnic rug with a large gold lion emblazoned on it floated into the kitchen. Lily smiled and took it under one arm, then led Serena back into the loungeroom.

"James, Serena and I have a surprise for you," Lily said.

"You ladies are spoiling me!" James said, smiling. Gurgling, Harry picked up a block and threw it at his father, giggling as James winced when the block hit him on the head, knocking his glasses askew. "Harry, blocks aren't for throwing," James scolded, straightening his glasses. A soft chuckle reached his ears, and he looked up to see Lily and Serena giggling too. "Hey, whose side are you on?" James asked playfully.

"You side, Prongsie!" Serena squeaked, before bursting into another fit of giggles.

"Don't worry, James, we're not laughing at you. We're just laughing near you," Lily smiled as she handed him the rug.

"Wow, I haven't seen this thing for years! I didn't think we still had it," James said, holding up the rug to examine it. "I'm guessing the surprise is a picnic?"

"Well, Serena seemed to enjoy the last one."

"Of course she did, Lils, it's food. She's probably going to love her food as much as her father," James said, grinning.

*BREAK*

"Lily, something doesn't seem quite right to me... I'm going to go check that everything's locked," James said, before turning and leaving the nursery where Lily and Serena were huddled together near Harry, who was in his cot. A distinctly different atmosphere was in the air that night; even Serena and Harry could tell that something bad was happening.

"Prongsie OK?" Serena asked timidly, looking up at Lily.

"Don't worry, Serena, your Uncle James is a big boy. He can take care of himself," Lily said, hugging Serena. Just then there was a thunderous crash of breaking glass and splintering wood from downstairs, and Serena leapt out of Lily's arms and was through the nursery door before Lily knew the girl had gone. The sight that met young Serena's eyes when she looked down the stairs was one that would be burned into her memory forever: a pale, snake-like man with slits for nostrils and blood-red eyes was pointing his wand at James.

"Lily, take Harry and Serena and get out of here! It's him!" James yelled.

"Serena, get in here, now!" Lily hissed, her plea falling on deaf ears. Time seemed to slow right down as Serena saw the man raise his wand and open his mouth, ready to send a spell at her Uncle. Suddenly, Serena felt a strange upwelling in her heart, and her vision momentarily turned pink. What she didn't see was a bright pink shield appear between the two wizards just as the intruder launched his spell, which collided with the shield, emerald green straining against bubblegum pink for a moment before both exploded. When the smoke and her vision cleared, Serena saw James sprawled on the floor, and the intruder, though confused, looked rather pleased at his accomplishment. Serena shrieked in terror and ran back into the nursery.

"Snake Man, Snake Man! Prongsie fall down! Snake Man coming, Lily!" Serena bawled, burying her face in the hem of Lily's robes. Lily pulled out her wand and waved it at the door, which swung closed, the lock clicking. Lily picked Serena up and gave her a quick hug, then placed her in the cot beside Harry.

"It's going to be OK, Serena," Lily whispered, before turning back to the door just in time to see it blown off its hinges, revealing the intimidating man standing in the doorway, a ravenous look in his blood-red eyes.

"Go way, Snake Man! Bad Snake Man!" Serena yelled, glaring at the intruder through the bars of the cot. The intruder glanced at Serena for a moment, before his eyes fell on Harry, who was sitting up in the cot watching quietly. Serena noticed him take a small, calculated step towards her and Harry, and her fear mounted as she saw Lily move between the intruder and the cot. Serena began tugging at the bars of the cot, desperate to reach Lily as she began pleading with the man, who seemed determined to get to the two children. Serena watched as the man raised his wand, and again Serena's vision turned pink, another pink shield appearing in the middle of the room as the intruder launched another emerald-green spell. Again, the two powers exploded, Serena watching through the smoke nervously, hoping that Lily was alright. As the smoke cleared, Serena could see Lily sprawled on the floor, her eyes closed.

"Lily! Lily, wake up!" Serena yelled, her screams unable to rouse her aunt. Serena scrambled back and she and Harry started crying as the snake-like face peered over the side of the cot, the ravenous look more pronounced. "Go way! Go way, bad Snake Man!" Serena said angrily, glaring at him as she clasped Harry's hand. Her eyes widened as she noticed the tip of the man's wand resting on top of the cot and pointed directly at Harry's face. "You not hurt Harry!" Serena screamed, glowing bright pink as a streak of green, larger than the first two, erupted from the tip of the wand. The pink light spread to Harry a split-second before the curse struck, but instead of destroying the little boy, the curse was forced to rebound upon its creator as the pink glow rushed outwards from the two children, the walls and ceiling exploding outwards from the force of the power. Serena collapsed as the pink glow faded, and Harry started crying from surprise and pain, a thin trail of blood trickling from a jagged cut on his forehead. After a few minutes, Harry's crying slowed to a whimper, and he stared through the bars of the cot.

"Mama," Harry called, whimpering when he received no reply. Harry then turned to Serena and began patting her head, trying to rouse her.

"Rena!" Harry said, patting harder, but to no avail. Eventually, exhausted by all the chaos, he curled up next to Serena and fell asleep. A few hours later, Harry was roused by loud noises from downstairs, and he sat up and stared through the bars of the cot. A few moments later, a tall hairy man dressed in an equally hairy coat squeezed through what was left of the doorway, tears filling his eyes at the scene he found. Harry let out a tiny whimper, and the man turned, his eyes widening when he saw Harry.

"Harry," the man said with relief, walking over to the cot and lifting Harry out.

"Mama," Harry said, pointing at Lily.

"Yer alright, Harry. Let's get ye out o' here, t'aint safe," the man said, gently tugging the blanket out from under Serena and wrapping Harry in it. Harry drifted back to sleep as the man carried him downstairs and out the door into the starless night.

*BREAK*

The next morning, the golden sunrise streamed down on Godric's Hollow, illuminating the ruined nursery and the two females still sprawled where they had fallen. Lily slowly opened her eyes and winced, her head feeling like it was being pounded on by a Hungarian Horntail.

"Ow, what happened?" Lily muttered, sitting up and clasping her head against the pain. A few seconds later, she gasped as a horrible thought struck her, and she rushed over to the cot, finding only Serena inside. Lily gently lifted the two-year-old out of the cot, prodding her impatiently.

"Come on, Serena, wake up, you've got to open your eyes!" Lily said worriedly. After a few minutes, Serena stirred.

"Lily? Snake Man gone?" Serena whispered, sounding exhausted.

"Yes, Serena, he's gone," Lily said, relief flooding her voice. Just then James staggered upstairs, a large stream of dried blood down the side of his face from a large gash by his ear. "James! Are you alright?" Lily gasped.

"Yeah, I'm fine," James said, losing his balance and collapsing to the floor. Lily rushed over to James and helped him to sit up, before examining the wound. "I must've landed on some glass down there when I fell. Probably just after a pink screen-thing appeared between me and that Killing Curse." Lily halted in her examination of James' wound to stare at him, surprised.

"I saw one of those too, just as Voldemort cast a Killing Curse at me. It was sort of like a shield," Lily said.  
"Rena good help?" Serena asked, smiling timidly.

"Serena... those pink shields... did you make them?" Lily asked. Serena grinned and nodded.

"Bella did say that Serena has strange powers besides her Magical ones. Maybe they're more powerful than we thought," James said, wincing as Lily's fingers got a little too close to the cut on his head.

"Oh, you big baby, this is nothing compared to what we could have been like," Lily scolded, turning James' head a little. After finally concluding that the wound wasn't serious, Lily prodded it with her wand, healing it instantly. "James, Harry's gone," Lily said, concern returning to her voice. Worry filled James' eyes, but he sat staring at the cot thoughtfully.

"Well, we know Voldemort wanted to kill Harry, so I don't see why he would have taken him and then killed him. He probably would have enjoyed leaving Harry here for one of the Order to find, along with all of us. Harry could still be alive out there," James said, before glancing up at the sky above the ruined nursery. "There's no Dark Mark above our house, so Voldemort obviously had to leave in a hurry."

"We must have been out for hours... it's possible that someone heard about Voldemort's attack and came to see if we were alright. Whoever it was must have found us on the floor, assumed we were dead, and took just Harry to safety," Lily said.

"We'd better contact Dumbledore about this, and then get somewhere safe. Maybe we should join Bella in Japan," James said.

"Good idea, James," Lily said. James sighed.

"I just hope Harry's safe," James said. Lily placed a hand gently on James' shoulder.

"That makes two of us, James."


End file.
